deutoniumfandomcom-20200213-history
V0.43 Bangalore
Release date: 14 October 2019 New systems * Gear attrition * Crafting ** Crafting UIs are not functional yet, but items dropping have a chance to include crafting benefits. ** Added Power on Chop/Swing, which can be rolled when you Upskill an item. * Cities are now viewed top-down by default. Hold the right-mouse button to change this. * Flying ** Press 1 to fly in cities New enemies * Added Insectobot to the Spaceship theme. * Added Drone to the Spaceship theme. * Added Boss Ripper to the Spaceship theme. * Added Killer Mantis to the Tunnels theme. * Spiders, Crawlers and Boss Spider can no longer spawn in the Spaceship theme. (Spider Swarm can) UI Improvements * Added a dozen+ pages to wiki explaining a lot more core gameplay. * Added new decor to the spaceship. * RPG ** Improved targeting reticle visibility. ** Hovering over an item will display it's specifications like when hovered over in the inventory. ** Pressing 'E' will only pick up the closest item again. ** Power On Hit is now visible on the character sheet. ** Fixed a bug preventing character levels from persisting. ** Players who disconnect / finish a dungeon are now removed from the dungeon properly. ** Improved dungeon loading to have less inconsistencies. * City Builder ** Updated UI functionality and display of City Builder ** Improved building selection. ** Updated Character controls and character. ** Changed build pointer to represent the item being placed (this is placeholders for now until we can get better models). ** Deposit All / Only mats to warehouse. Balance changes * No more market seeding: Markets need to be driven by players. * Reduced the amount of power on hit that can roll on rings. * Armour can no longer roll on jewelry or weaponry, but can roll twice as high on off-hands. * Tripled power regeneration from gear - this makes power regen a more competitive option vs power on hit. * All mob stats in difficulty 2 dungeons have been decreased. * Doubled the drop rate of building mats to encourage more city building. * As a result of crafting (this chance is high until the enhancement UI is available) ** Increased mob HP by 30%. ** Items now have a chance to roll enhanced. ** Items now have a chance to roll upskilled. ** Items now have a chance to roll sealed. * Health Regen is no longer a percentage: ** Water totems now regenerate 100% of their life to all allies every 5 seconds. ** Players start with 20 hp regen / 5s. ** Health Regen can now roll on gear (see Item Modifiers). Bug fixes * Fixed " is now online" being shown for invalid logins. * Fixed overly aggressive reserved usernames. * RPG ** Main-hand and off-hand can no longer be placed in 2h slot. ** Physics is now paused during dungeon load. ** Players can no longer respawn over each other. ** Added skill result synchronization between the client and the server - this clears up most remaining exceptions regarding skill usage. *** Removed the power reserve requirements. ** Power on Hit now only works when the enemy was hit. * RTS ** Claiming or disbanding an outpost will now update the outpost counter. * City Builder ** Windmill interfering with upgrading and spamming errors in the log. ** Fixed several issues with UI overlays on buildings. ** Several occurrences of tile empty / full exceptions when trying to place a building. ** Fixed a bug where shipyard production was not being calculated correctly. Category:Patch Notes